Blanche Neige
by Laviva7
Summary: Tout commença par une soirée. Une soirée où les flocons tombaient du ciel... L'éternité les attendait, dans le froid de l'hiver.


OS pour Shira(yuki), ma calinours en chef. Comme cadeau d'anniversaire en avance ou comme encouragement pour ton TFE, tu choisiras. ;) 3

NDA: n'hésitez pas à commenter, et désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Disclamer: Aucun des personnages de l'histoire ne m'appartient. L'honneur revient à KISHIMOTO Masashi pour avoir créer l'univers de Naruto, je n'obtiens aucune récompense, de quelque sorte que ce soit, en publiant cet OS.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Tout commença par un soir d'hiver, et plus précisément, le premier soir du mois de décembre.

Au cours de la soirée, les habitants de Konoha purent apercevoir une armée de flocons descendre du ciel.

Les flocons valsaient lentement dans les airs, tels les danseuses étoiles sur les plus grandes scènes.

Accoudé au rebord de sa fenêtre, une cigarette à la bouche, un jeune homme s'était laissé envoûter par la magie de cette danse.

Il s'extasiait devant la beauté de la neige. Une beauté froide, figée, mais pourtant si fragile.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Sans être narcissique, ni même orgueilleux, Naruto savait qu'il était beau. Toutefois, d'une beauté bien différente de celle de la neige. Sa beauté à lui était plutôt du type chaleureuse et rayonnante.

Son sourire avait d'ailleurs fait fondre bien des gens. Ses yeux d'un bleu limpide vous poussaient à lui confier vos craintes et vos peurs, tandis que ses cheveux d'un blond éclatant semblaient vous promettre la chaleur réconfortante d'une étreinte.

Il nous vous refusait jamais cette étreinte. Il vous réconfortait et vous enveloppait dans un cocon protecteur. De son 1m80, Naruto paraîssait plus protecteur que menaçant. Son charisme et sa chaleurosité en avaient conquis plus d'un. L'enfant autrefois rejeté et enfermé dans une solitude forcée se trouvait désormais rarement seul.

Cependant, ce soir, notre petit blond, seul dans son appartement, se laissait aller à la contemplation de ce ballet aérien, un sourire niais plaqué sur le visage.

"La neige te ressemble beaucoup" pensa-t'il à voix haute tout en éteignant sa cigarette

"Tu sais, Sasuke, lorsque tu as quitté le village, je me suis senti abandonné. C'était comme si une lame venait de scinder mon âme en deux."

"Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris pourquoi je me sentais ainsi. J'étais bien trop aveuglé par le chagrin et la tristesse pour me poser des questions. Et par après... Et bien... Me poser des questions n'a jamais été mon fort, tu le sais bien."

"Peu de temps après ta disparition, l'hiver s'est installé, et avec lui son grand manteau blanc. Tu vas sans doute me trouver un peu bête, voire complètement fou mais dans ces moments-là, lorsque la neige recouvrait tout, je sentais ta présence tout autour de moi. Je voyais dans la blancheur de la neige, la pâleur de ta peau, fragile et diaphane, comme du cristal ."

"Dans le ciel sombre, j'avais l'impression de retrouver ton regard. Insondable. Profond. Envoûtant. Les bourrasques de vent portaient jusqu'à mes narines l'odeur de l'humus, dans laquelle je retrouvais ta propre odeur. Les étoiles du ciel châtoyaient autant que tes cheveux sous le soleil de l'été"

"Tout semblait sans vie, abandonné, et pourtant la nature préparait juste son grand retour, tel un phénix se consumant pour renaître de ses cendres. Alors, à chaque printemps, j'espèrais te voir. Quand la saison des amours prenait fin, mon espoir s'atténuait, et redescendait peu à peu, pour finalement réapparaître. Incessablement. Tous les hivers. Chaque fois que la neige frôlait le sol en une douce caresse."

"Je n'ai jamais cessé d'espèrer pourtant... Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu reviendrais lorsque la neige serait là."

Naruto se tourna et regarda fixement l'ombre qui s'était glissée dans sa chambre. Ombre qui glissa doucement hors de l'obscurité pour être au final pleinement exposée aux rayons de la lune.

L'espace d'une seconde, le temps sembla se suspendre . Comme si la neige était entrée dans la pièce, figeant la scène dans une fresque à la réalité détonante de réalisme et de nuances.

Aucun de deux ne bougeait, c'était à peine si l'on entendait encore le son de leur respiration.

Dans un mouvement ralenti par la fébrilité, les deux hommes se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre.

Naruto saisit délicatement le menton de Sasuke, à présent plus petit que lui de quelques centimètres, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

'Les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme'

Rien n'était plus vrai que ce proverbe en cet instant.

Le bleu rencontra le noir.

L'océan de bleu rencontrait la nuit noire.

Deux puits sans fonds, deux abysses.

Deux âmes qui se rencontrent, se découvrent, se mêlent, s'entremêlent, s'apprivoisent avant de se séparer.

Pour mieux recommencer. Encore. Et encore.

Jusqu'à ce que tout ce qu'il resta à voir fut l'horizon du crépuscule.

La rencontre de l'océan et du ciel.

Les yeux rivés dans ceux de l'autre, les deux hommes n'avaient pas conscience de s'être rapprochés encore plus.

Toujours avec douceur, Naruto posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke, qui répondit au baiser.

Quand le baiser s'approfondit, leur échange devint un ballet sensuel, chargé d'amour, de regrets, de remords, de passion, de tristesse aussi.

Quand le baiser cessa, lorsque tout deux eurent repris leur souffle, Sasuke prit la parole.

"Ta chaleur m'avait manqué." dit-il simplement

1 phrase

5 mots

7 syllabes

21 lettres

Cela suffit à Naruto.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sans trop savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit, Naruto surplombait Sasuke, le dévorant des yeux. Et Sasuke regardait son partenaire avec la même lueur.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

La fièvre les avait emportés très loin.

Leurs habits avaient valsé au sol sans plus de cérémonie.

Naruto maltraitait gentiment les tétons de son amant avec sa bouche tandis que ses mains partaient à la découverte des cuisses fuselées et des fesses galbées du brun.

Progressivement, le blond descendit de plus en plus bas jusqu'à atteindre la hampe de chair de Sasuke. Il s'arrêta un instant, admirant l'homme en face de lui.

Les joues rouges et le souffle court, les mains perdues dans les draps cherchaient désespérément une prise. Les jambes écartées, la vue offerte à Naruto était selon lui des plus magnifiques.

Le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les suçons du brun avec fierté.

Reprenant là où il s'était arrêté, il baisa les cuisses du bruns, ponctuant chaque baiser d'un "Je t'aime".

Naruto remonta finalement vers le centre du désir du brun, le prenant en bouche.

Il enchaîna les coups de langue, prenant à chaque fois Sasuke plus profondément.

Au bord de la rupture, Sasuke se dégagea brusquement de son amant pour rouler au dessus de lui, le dominant à son tour.

Naruto ne chercha pas à reprendre le contrôle et se contenta de profiter du baiser de Sasuke.

D'un seul coup , Sasuke s'empala sur le blond.

-AAAaah! S'ke, putain...

Le noireaud ne répondit pas, trop occupé à s'habituer à la présence du membre imposant dans son antre.

Sasuke, malgré la douleur, se sentait enfin complet. Ni les quelques larmes qui dévalaient ses joues, ni la mine soucieuse de Naruto n'auraient pu lui enlever ça.

Le blond se releva doucement et alla lécher les larmes vagabondes.

Aux mouvements du jinchuriki, l'Uchiwa ne put s'empêcher de se crisper, laissant échapper un léger sanglot.

Naruto cessa de bouger. Ce qu'il entendait ne lui plaisait pas du tout! Sasuke ne devait pas souffrir!

Il prit l'érection du brun en main, y imprima un léger va-et-vient couvrit son visage de baisers, attendant patiemment que l'éventail* se mouve de lui-même.

Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver...

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux et se mit à bouger, incertain. Après un certain temps, une décharge de plaisir traversa brusquement sur corps.

-Haa!

Naruto, qui ne pouvait plus se retenir, retourna Sasuke sur le dos, et chercha ce point qui faisait tant de bien à son amant.

Dès qu'il le trouva, son rythme se fit plus soutenu, plus sauvage. Tout ce qu'on put entendre ne fut que gémissements.

-Naru! Plus! Aah! Ngh...

-Sas... Tellement... Serré.

Et cela continua jusque tard dans la nuit... Ou tôt au matin.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Cette histoire, tout comme celle de Naruto et Sasuke, n'a pas de fin.

La neige figera nos deux amants dans un tombeau de glace.

La boucle sera bouclée.

Le commencement sera la fin.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

*Uwhiwa signifie éventail.


End file.
